


see you (again)

by wreckedshoes



Series: be with you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Weddings, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: Mingyu attends his best friend's wedding and from there, everything comes back to him.





	see you (again)

       Mingyu knew he shouldn’t had attended this wedding. But then again if he had to think hard about it, Minghao is his best friend and it _is_ Minghao’s wedding after all. After everything they’ve been through, it’d be a kick to his balls if Mingyu doesn’t attend his best friend’s wedding, _as the best man._

“Look, I know Jun wants a ‘dates only’ policy, but we’ll let you slide through this one. Who knows? Maybe you’d find the guy of your dreams at our wedding. At least that always happens in the movies.”

Mingyu shakes his head at Minghao’s words. He doesn’t need to find the guy of his dreams, he has the guy of his dreams - scratch that - he _had_ the guy of his dreams.

There he stands, looking as ethereal as ever, just standing there dressed in a tux with a wine in hand, laughing and congratulating Jun and Minghao on their marriage. His nose crinkles like usual, and he still has his habit of throwing his head back when laughing.

It’s been seven months, Mingyu remembers. Seven months into the breakup of their eight year relationship, and one of their few times meeting since their separation.

Mingyu recalls the day of their fight. It had been a great, sunny day in contrast to the bad weather in their then shared apartment. Yells broke out, furnitures thrown, words were said, and departures without goodbye.

_“You know what, maybe we should end this then, hm? Since you don’t seem to be saying anything otherwise!”_

There’s a chance for Mingyu to carefully approach Wonwoo. He stuffs his nervous hand into the pocket of his tuxedo and picks up a glass of wine along the way.

Wonwoo makes eye contact with him and for a second there had been some comfort. “It’s been a while.” He speaks first, giving Mingyu a small smile, but not the same smile since seven months ago.

“Uh, yeah.” Mingyu says as he stops in front of Wonwoo. He quirks his eyebrows and smiles back. “How are you?” He asks and Wonwoo somewhat giggles.

“I’m doing fine.” Wonwoo answers and places down his glass before his hands reaches up to around Mingyu’s neck and collar. “You never could do your tie properly.” Wonwoo’s voice is warm and soft, and it reminds Mingyu of home. The tie fastens gently around Mingyu’s neck and Wonwoo’s foxy eyes stare up at Mingyu’s own brown orbs as his fingers slide to his broad shoulders and brushing off the nonexistent dust buddies.

Mingyu smiles. “Never learned how, because I always liked it when you do it for me.” There’s a hint of humor in his tone and thankfully Wonwoo gives a small chuckle at his joke.

The two turn to see Jun and Minghao at the table, bodies totally inseparable as they hold conversation with their dearly guests. Jun must have said something sentimental because Soonyoung is suddenly bawling at how perfect the couple is and Jihoon dragging him away to his senses.

Mingyu could hear a soft smile from Wonwoo. He peeks down at him, the older’s eyes glittering at the newly wedded couple. Mingyu presses his lips into a bitter smile. Jun and Minghao aren’t the only ones who were supposed to get married.

“So what have you been up to?” Wonwoo suddenly asks as he leads the two of them towards the food area. He grabs a plate and quickly snatches up a cheeseburger. “I bet your apartment is a mess now that I’m not there to clean anymore.”

Mingyu laughs. “Hey, it’s because of you that I’ve picked up your annoying cleaning habits. I can’t even stand leaving a dirty dish in the sink for less than an hour now.” Wonwoo smiles at his comment, foxy eyes twinkling and nose crinkling.

“That’s good to know.”

“What about you?” Mingyu says with a step forward towards the older, closing the gap so that Wonwoo had to tilt his head up to look at him. “How are you? And dare I ask, even Stella?” He whispers as he stares down at Wonwoo’s hand resting on the table, and he unconsciously reaches over to brush his thumb against the back of Wonwoo’s palm.

Wonwoo smiles at the touch. “I’m fine.” He whispers back. “Work is getting a little much but I’m handling it. And Stella is fine too. Scratched me with her claws the other day when I was trying to give her a bath.” He says and Mingyu hums in response as Wonwoo’s hand softly goes up the taller’s arm. “How’s Bruno?”

“He misses you a lot.” Mingyu stares into Wonwoo’s eyes. “Sometimes he waits by the door for you to come home. And sometimes he sleeps on your side of the bed because your scent is still there no matter how many times I wash it.”

Wonwoo covers his mouth to hide a smile but Mingyu stops him and Wonwoo smiles wider. “That mutt. He always chewed on my shoes.”

“That’s how he shows affection.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He says and both of them let out a breath of laughter. It’s only a second later when Jun is on the microphone and announces the couples’ slow dance and the music starts playing after.

“It’s your favorite song.” Mingyu says to Wonwoo as he remembers how much Wonwoo loves Livewire by Oh Wonder. He smiles as he gestures his hand out to the older, “care to dance with me?”

Wonwoo’s expression is blank for a second but he then smiles and gladly takes Mingyu’s hand as the younger guides him to the dance floor.

Mingyu’s arm naturally goes around Wonwoo’s waist and the older has his own arms on the taller’s shoulders. They sway in silence with the music and Mingyu bumps their foreheads together. He expects Wonwoo to retreat, to remind him that they’re still not back together, but Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, instead tightens his grip around Mingyu.

Mingyu misses this. He misses holding his former love in his arms, how he sweet he smelled, how warm he felt. He thought he had moved on after the third month into their breakup, but maybe it’s the wedding night’s effect. He closes his eyes and memories of their used to be eight year relationship flashes through his mind like a film, and it stops at the scene seven months ago.

“Are you feeling okay?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu slowly opens his eyes, still swaying Wonwoo slowly in his arms. “You’re quiet.” Wonwoo whispers against Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu closes his eyes and breathes in Wonwoo’s scent once more before saying, “I’m fine now.” He answers and he sees the smile on Wonwoo’s lips. He rests his head against Mingyu’s neck and it feels like he belongs like this.

“You’ve been working out.” Wonwoo says with a chuckle as he looks up at Mingyu again. He pokes the younger’s chest. “Rock hard.”

Mingyu smiles and bumps their noses. “And I can tell you lost some weight.” He comments and notices the small falter in Wonwoo’s smile. “Have you been overworking yourself?”

Wonwoo looks off to the side. “I’m not. And I didn’t lose any way either.” He says and Mingyu makes some chuckles in response, causing Wonwoo to tighten his eyebrows at him. “What’s so funny?”

The younger closes his eyes and once again bumps their foreheads together. “For the past eight years I’ve been with you, you don’t think I’ve  realize how the left side of your lip twitches when I know you’re lying or something's up?” He says and laughs again when Wonwoo blushes in defeat. “I never had to ask what you want; I could always tell.”

Wonwoo’s smile fades and Mingyu thinks he had said something to ruin the moment, especially when Wonwoo is suddenly trying to leave his arms. “Wait babe-I mean, Wonwoo, that’s not what I meant.” but Wonwoo had already let go of Mingyu’s embrace, mumbling something about getting some fresh air.

Mingyu doesn’t follow him, instead he watches as Wonwoo grab his coat from his chair and heads towards the exit. He stands there by himself, confused, hurt and lost. And if it hadn’t been for Minghao giving him advice through one single look from across the room, Mingyu wouldn’t had ran out the wedding hall and into the cold night.

Wonwoo stands there, by the cold steel bars of the pier, staring off into the lights that reflect upon the Han River. Mingyu sighs, relieved that Wonwoo hadn’t left, and walk towards the older.

“I said something wrong, didn’t I.” Mingyu says as he takes off his coat to place it on Wonwoo. He stands next to him, eyes looking into the water as Wonwoo tries to hold by sobs. “I’m sorry I always say something stupid-”

“It’s not that.” Wonwoo cuts him off and he turns to face him, red eyes staring up at the taller male. “It’s quite the opposite really.” He comments with a forced laugh. “You always had a way with words. Every time you said something - even if it’s about asking whether a tomato is vegetable or a fruit, which by the way is a fruit - you always make me fall in love with you all over again.”

Mingyu remains quiet. His eyes are also tearing up but he lets Wonwoo to continue talking.

“I missed you.”

There it is, the words Mingyu wanted to hear and say so badly.

“I couldn’t do anything for five months. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t work. I _hated_ what you did to me. I _hated_ myself for letting things happen.” Wonwoo smiles. “But I could never bring myself to hate you. I could never hate _you_. You and your puppy personality and happy smiles and naive thoughts, I could never say no to you.”

Mingyu sighs and gently pulls Wonwoo into a hug. “You’re not the only one. I was being selfish and stupid. I knew what you wanted but I never gave it to you. I was stuck in this perfect little world where I thought you and I didn’t need to be anything more than what we were.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes and lets himself be buried into Mingyu’s chest. “So,” he mumbles, “What do we do now.”

Mingyu sighs into the cold night and moves to look into Wonwoo’s eyes. “One, we can get back into the wedding. Or two, we can,” Mingyu swallows, “get back together and fix the holes we punched.”

Wonwoo smiles bitterly. “Is there a third option?”

“Or three, you move back in with me because Bruno really misses you.”

Wonwoo laughs this time and it makes Mingyu smile. “I, um,” Wonwoo smiles and gives a shake of his head. “I think option one is the best choice for now. I just need some time.” he says and Mingyu nods in understanding.

“I’ll always be waiting for you.” Mingyu responds and slowly goes in to press his lips on Wonwoo’s cheek before the older heads back into the wedding hall.

The reception goes on as normal, with Wonwoo not talking to Mingyu any less than before. The younger is pleased that Wonwoo hadn’t given him the silent treatment. Seven months has been too long and he can’t miss this chance now.

“Are the trains and buses even running at this time?” Mingyu asks through the night as they begin to head out the finished reception and call it a day. He catches up to the older who shrugs as a response. Mingyu knows the transportation to Changwon is closed at this time so he wonders where Wonwoo will stay during the night.

“I was supposed to stay with Jihoon but he had to leave early when Soonyoung passed out on the floor, the second time.”

“Well,” Mingyu swallows, “why don’t you stay over at my place for the night?” He suggests and Wonwoo pauses before giving a small smile.

“Sure.” Wonwoo answers. “Since Bruno misses me so much anyway.”

Mingyu smiles and leads Wonwoo to his car, opening the door for him like the gentleman he is. When he closes the door and begins to head towards the driver seat, he suddenly feels like the old high school football captain who finally confessed and landed a date with the student body president back in high school.

“Radio?” Mingyu asks but Wonwoo laughs as he already beats him to it. A slow jam song begins, something Wonwoo is always a sucker for. In the corner of his eye as he drives, Mingyu could see Wonwoo slowly jamming to the song.

It’s only a while later when Mingyu stops the car and Wonwoo stares at him in confusion. “Let’s get ice cream.” Mingyu says; he’s surprised his (their) favorite ice cream shop is still open at this late hour. Wonwoo laughs because he couldn’t agree more.

Knowing the older’s favorite flavor, Mingyu orders him a vanilla with sprinkles and a chocolate for himself. “Hadn’t been here in awhile.” Wonwoo says as they enjoy their ice cream on a midnight walk. He hooks their arms together and smiles up at him. “There’s actually something I want to buy.” He says and flutters his eyelashes, knowing it’s one of Mingyu’s many weaknesses.

Turns out the thing Wonwoo wants to buy is a box of facemasks, saying how he left all his own masks in his suitcase back in Jihoon’s living room. Mingyu is reluctant at first but with another set of Wonwoo’s batting his eyelashes, he’s at the cashier paying for two boxes.

 

       “And, we’re home.” Mingyu sings out so casually and looks back at Wonwoo who thankfully doesn’t falter at the sudden statement but instead smiles.

Bruno runs towards them upon hearing their return and dashes into Wonwoo’s legs, sniffing and smelling him around before barking at the familiar scent. Wonwoo laughs and picks up the dog in his arms, snuggling into his fur. “I missed you too, Bruno.” He whispers to Bruno who licks his cheeks.

Mingyu heads towards the kitchen to make some tea as Wonwoo settles down on the couch. The apartment is the same as seven months ago, apart from the broken furnitures and thrown chairs. Bruno snuggles up on Wonwoo’s lap and he smiles, patting the dog’s head.

“Made you some tea.” Mingyu says as he holds two cups into the room. He made the tea with honey and milk, just how Wonwoo likes it. He smiles when Wonwoo smiles and sits down beside him. “This dog, he never slept on my lap before.” Mingyu jokes and Wonwoo laughs.

“He’s heavier than before. What the hell have you been feeding him?” The older teases and laughs when Mingyu pouts because for your information he takes really good care of Bruno.

There’s a moment of silence as Wonwoo pets Bruno and Mingyu decides to rest his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “You can take the bed.” Mingyu suggest. “I’m fine sleeping on the couch.”

But Wonwoo shakes his head, moving slightly to put down the tea so he doesn’t wake up Bruno. “I’ll sleep on the couch. You’ll never fit anyway.”

“But you’re the guest.”

“But I don’t care.” Wonwoo sasses back with a smile. “I’m sleeping on the couch.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes but smiles as he gives in. “Fine.” He says and gets up from the couch. “I’ll get you some clothes to wear because I know that’s one thing you can’t fight me on.”

Wonwoo throws back his head in laughter and suddenly Mingyu doesn’t feel as tired as a second ago. He holds in his urge to hold Wonwoo in his arms as he makes his way to his room, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers for Wonwoo to wear.

About an hour later when they both finished showering and Wonwoo wearing a shirt too large on him that brings down to this thighs , Mingyu finds himself sitting on the couch with Wonwoo straddling his thighs. The younger’s head is thrown back to the couch as Wonwoo brushes back his bangs. The television is on, but nothing good is playing and they’re not paying attention to it anyway.

“Hold still,” Wonwoo says with a laugh as a hand is on Mingyu’s cheek and the other reaching for the box of face masks. He had demanded Mingyu to take care of his skin, just because his tan skin is beautiful, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to take care of it.

Mingyu giggles at the touch. He doesn’t like face masks. He thinks it’s too slimy and weird and cold on his face. But the way Wonwoo is on him at the moment, bare pale thighs on either side of Mingyu’s hips and a hand on his shoulder, the younger couldn’t really move much, not that he wants to anyway.

“Now it’s going to be cold on your face but it’ll feel great right after.” The older tries to calm Mingyu down, but Mingyu keeps squirming like he’s being tickled for the past ten minutes and Wonwoo couldn’t help but brighten at the scene as well. “Alright I’m putting it on.” He says and Mingyu starts giggling hysterically, jerking up when a small part of the mask touches his skin as he feels the slimy sensation. Wonwoo throws his head back laughing so hard that Mingyu had to put a protective hand on his waist to prevent him from falling.

If the neighbors had been awake, they must’ve thought the two are crazy from all the giggling and laughing.

Mingyu finally calms down when Wonwoo successfully places the mask on his face, smoothing out the corners and patting Mingyu’s hair as a reward. “See, it’s even a puppy themed mask too. It’s cute.” Wonwoo jokes before huffing as Mingyu’s smile causes the mask to alter. “Stop moving!” he shouts but still continues to smile.

Mingyu mumbles something incoherently and Wonwoo raises a brow. “How long do I have to leave this on.” The younger enunciates and Wonwoo chuckles.

“For however long I tell you to.” Wonwoo answers and Mingyu throws his head back with a loud groan. He still has a hand on Wonwoo’s waist and the other on his hip, and hopefully Wonwoo doesn’t try to move from this position they’re in.

Silence falls as Wonwoo plays with Mingyu’s hair. He should go and put on a mask for himself but he can’t bring himself to separate from the younger. Instead he rests his elbow next to Mingyu’s head and his cheek on his palm before unconsciously smiling bitterly at how Mingyu has his eyes closed, as if he’s drifting off to sleep.

“Am I done yet.” Mingyu says through the mask and through Wonwoo’s thoughts. The older laughs.

“Give it like five more minutes.”

“Fineee.”

Wonwoo finds himself continuing to stare at Mingyu. He brushes the straying hairs away from the mask and smiles at the sudden grip tighten on his waist.

Wonwoo doesn’t know what he is thinking, probably because he isn’t thinking, but he finds himself slowly leaning into Mingyu, closing the gap as his lips finally touch with Mingyu’s.

The younger doesn’t react, instead returns the kiss as if he had been waiting for it. Familiar fireworks spark in their minds as they reconnect their lips and Wonwoo reluctantly parts to stare into Mingyu’s eyes and whispers, “you can take off the mask now.” and removes it, revealing the glow on the younger’s handsome face before going in for another kiss.

Mingyu straightens his back, kissing upwards with Wonwoo as he wraps both his arms around the other’s waist and feels Wonwoo’s soft hands pressing Mingyu’s face together ever so gently. “Bedroom?” Mingyu asks but he doesn’t even need to have Wonwoo respond to know the answer so when he gets up from the couch, Wonwoo already has his bare legs wrap tightly around Mingyu’s torso to bring them into the bedroom.

 

       When Mingyu wakes up the next morning, there’s a light breeze coming from the window. He must’ve forgotten to close it last night. Well, last night he had his hands busy anyway.

Wonwoo is curled up beside him, so tucked into the blankets no skin is shown anywhere but his head. Mingyu brings a hand up to gently brush his thumb against Wonwoo’s defined cheekbones and smiles when the older reacts to the touch. “Morning.” Mingyu whispers and laughs when Wonwoo whines because he knows he’s never been a morning person.

Wonwoo slowly opens his fox like eyes and stares into Mingyu. “Morning to you too.” He says with his even deeper morning voice.  Mingyu smiles and pulls the older closer, pressing a morning kiss onto his forehead.

“How are you?” Mingyu asks.

“My ass is super sore right now but other than that I’m fine.” Wonwoo replies with a laugh, chin resting upon Mingyu’s chest as he stares up at the younger. “Damn, how many rounds did we even go last night.”

“I don’t know. I lost count after five.” Mingyu answers and Wonwoo laughs again, letting the younger twine their fingers together into a lazy hold. He nuzzles his nose against Wonwoo’s temple and listens to the beautiful laughter coming out of him doing so.

When they calm down from their little cuddle attack, Mingyu finds himself caressing Wonwoo’s cheek again, nose just lightly touching each other.

“What are we?” Wonwoo finally asks in a whisper and Mingyu forms his lips into a thin line as he stares at the older. He watches as Wonwoo stares back at him, curiosity and confusion in his foxy eyes.

Mingyu hums. “I don’t know.” He answers just as lowly and Wonwoo gives a single nod. “But last night was something.” He says but Wonwoo shakes his head.

“Last night,” Wonwoo begins, “last night didn’t mean anything.”

Mingyu doesn’t try to argue so he remains silent. But he sees the little twitch on the corner of Wonwoo’s lip and he knows, last night had been anything but nothing.

Wonwoo shifts nervously in his arms. “I’ve been seeing someone.” He confesses and Mingyu stays quiet for a few moments to process the sudden news. There’s no little twitch on Wonwoo’s lips and Mingyu blinks.

“Oh.” Is what the younger says, his hold on Wonwoo’s hip suddenly feels a little different. He shakes the feeling off. “Uh, do I- do I know him?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “It’s nothing serious. We met at work and he took me out for coffee like twice but we never got past that. He’s young too; your age actually.” Wonwoo sighs. “He confessed to me the other day before the wedding but-”

“Did you say yes?”

Wonwoo stares into Mingyu’s eyes, a hint of hurt flashes in both their eyes. “No. I didn’t.” He answers. “The truth is, I’m not even staying in Korea for long.”

That one processes in Mingyu’s mind much longer than the first one. He blinks his thoughts away, “What?” he says much louder than expected.

“I got a promotion,” Wonwoo explains. “And I’ll be heading to Japan.”

“When?”

There’s a pause. “Jun and Minghao’s wedding was the last event I stayed for.” He says and bites his bottom lip. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

 

       The smell of coffee fills the kitchen when Wonwoo enters after his bathroom routine. He’s still in Mingyu’s clothes, draped down to his thighs; it’s too comfortable to change out of.

“Smells nice.” Wonwoo comments but receives no response in return. He knows he would get the younger’s silent treatment ever since he broke the news to him. He smiles bitterly as he trails over to Mingyu.

The younger had nothing but a pair of gray sweats on and Wonwoo traces the red scratches on Mingyu’s muscular back. “Guess I made a few too many scratches.” He jokes lowly and Mingyu finally turns around to face the older with a sigh. “To be fair, your handprints on my ass are still there.”

Mingyu leans against the counter, failing to not stare into Wonwoo’s eyes. “Would you still have decided to gone to Japan if we hadn’t broken up?” He says and pulls Wonwoo’s close, hands around his waist.

Wonwoo doesn’t look surprised at the sudden question. He’s always been like that, lacking some facial expressions. “I don’t know.” Wonwoo answers quite easily, arms going up to wrap around Mingyu’s neck. He tilts his head and widens his eyes with such innocence. “Would I have expected all this if you hadn’t broken up with me?”

Mingyu throws his head back as he smiles. “Worst decision I’ve ever made in my life.” He says before bringing up Wonwoo’s hand to fumble with his thin fingers and taking a moment to stare at the older’s ring finger. “Is it too late?” He asks in question, looking up at Wonwoo from his fingers. “For us?”

There’s a soft smile on Wonwoo’s lips as he pushes back Mingyu’s black bangs. “I need time to for myself and work.” He says, soft hands sliding down to caress Mingyu’s cheek, and the younger puts his own hand over the other. “And you need time to think about what you really want.”

“I want you.” Mingyu comments immediately after and Wonwoo chuckles before shaking his head.

“Take some time to think.” Wonwoo finishes and kisses Mingyu’s lips twice before separating himself from Mingyu’s arms to change his clothes and laughs when Bruno follows after him.

Mingyu stays in the kitchen, eyes wandering around the empty room and he lets out a small chuckle as he suddenly feels so pathetic.

 

       Wonwoo bites his bottom lip as he waits by the seats. The airport is mildly packed and though he already has his passport and ticket gripped tightly in his hand, Wonwoo can’t seem to leave.

“Face it, Won, he’s not coming.” Jihoon says and pats Wonwoo’s back. He’s always been awkward with affectionate gestures, but Wonwoo considers the back rub as an improvement.

Mingyu hasn’t spoken to him ever since yesterday morning when he left for Jihoon’s apartment for his things. The younger wouldn’t answer his texts, only leaving with unread messages. Maybe Jihoon is right. Mingyu has so much to live for. He deserves so much more. He’s tall, handsome, confident, sweet, kind, all that puppy love.

Wonwoo sighs.

_“You know what, maybe we should end this then, hm? Since you don’t seem to be saying anything otherwise!”_

He should’ve fought back. He should’ve told Mingyu all those talks about marriage is a joke, that he doesn’t want to get married. He should’ve apologized to Mingyu for upsetting him, for bringing up such a dumb topic that he knew would upset the younger.

But he does. He really does. He wants to be with Mingyu forever, have a family with him, and eventually grow old together.

But things move on. It’s not Mingyu and Wonwoo against the world anymore. Eight years takes a huge toll on the both of them. And maybe this is the best way to end it.

It’s three-thirty. Wonwoo’s flight is at four. He scans the area one more time before smiling at Jihoon, thanking him for everything and how he’ll always cherish their long time friendship.

“Shut up, you’re not dying, you’re just going to be like 10 hours away.” Jihoon laughs with a punch to Wonwoo’s arm. “I’ll see you later, Won.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Yeah. Take care, Hoon.” He says before picking up his bags and is about to enter the flight zone until a familiar call stops him.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen and turns around to see Jihoon just as shocked.

Mingyu is dashing through the crowd of people, not even stopping to apologize like the huge, soft fluffball he really is. “Won!” Mingyu shouts again until he finally reaches him, panting and sweating like he had just ran seventeen miles.

“Gyu-”

“Before you talk,” Mingyu cuts him off with a bright smile and goes down on one knee.

Wonwoo gasps. “Wait, Gyu, what, what are you doing.” He stutters. His breath is hitching and he couldn’t breath. Jihoon is at the side, hands over his mouth as Seokmin suddenly stands next to him, looking super proud of himself as Mingyu continues to smile.

 

       “I don’t understand. Why don’t you just tell him you want to get back together? Pretty sure he wants the same too.” Seokmin says as he drinks his coffee. Since Minghao is out on his honeymoon, Mingyu figures it’s best to ask his other best friend for advice. After all, Seokmin had proposed to his long term girlfriend Yuju just a few months ago.

“Because it’s not that easy.” Mingyu explains. “I do want to get back together with him again. I want to _be_ with him again. But he’s seeing someone else now, and he’s going to Japan, and starting a new life and all that. I don’t know anymore.”

“Then you shouldn’t have broken up with him in the first place.”

Mingyu shoots Seokmin a look who completely understands it and apologizes right after. Seven months ago is a blur, yet still so clear. Mingyu remembers Wonwoo’s depressed state and shouting words about how Mingyu doesn’t love him enough.

The problem hadn’t been that Wonwoo wanted to get married. Eight years in a relationship, it’s not surprising to think about marriage. But the problem is that Mingyu doesn’t see marriage as valuable as everyone else does. Sure he wants to be with Wonwoo forever but does it really mean to have a huge ceremony and vows and weddings just to show off what they already had for eight years?

 _“You said you’d_ never _break up with me!”_

Mingyu could never forget the image of sadness in Wonwoo’s eyes. So broken, so torn, so hurt. Minyu doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t deserve Wonwoo’s beautiful eyes, his cute little laughter, his cute little nose crinkle, his voice, his smell, his body, his love.

The feeling of holding Wonwoo still tingles in his fingertips. It’s been seven months, seven months of not holding Wonwoo, not touching Wonwoo. And now all he wants is to have him forever in his arms.

He loves Wonwoo’s smile. He loves it when he makes him laugh. He loves it when Wonwoo tells stupid jokes. And he loves it when Wonwoo holds him when he’s sad, always telling the younger that everything will be alright. He loves it when they’re cuddling together in bed for the whole day. He loves it when Wonwoo tells him that he will love him until the world ends. He just loves Wonwoo so much.

“Go to him.” Seokmin breaks through Mingyu’s thoughts. He shakes his head when Mingyu stares at him with confusion. “Go after him. I know you have the ring deep in your bag. You can’t fool your best friend.”

Mingyu blinks, silent to himself before looking down at his bad beside him. Deep within it holds the promise to the love of his life.

He turns to Seokmin. “What time is it.”

“3pm.”

Mingyu nods. Wonwoo’s flight leaves within in hour.

 

       “I actually bought this ring two months after we broke up.” Mingyu says as he stares at the pretty little ring in its little velvet box. It twinkles in the light, winking up at Wonwoo. People are crowding around them now to see the scene, but Mingyu doesn’t care. “I knew, that I’d see you again. I just knew I would. And I promised myself the next time I see you, I can’t let you go like seven months ago.”

He smiles up at Wonwoo, who is already tearing up. “You told me to take time and think about what I really want. But you didn’t know that I’ve been thinking for past seven months, for the past _eight years._ Being without you just made me realize how much I love you even more. How much I need you in my life. I was selfish, I didn’t think about what you want. But now, baby, all I want is you. It’s _always been you._ ” He’s choking up too, tasting the salty tears in his lips as he continues to smile at Wonwoo. “I love you, Wonwoo. I can’t go to Japan with you but I will always wait for you here for however long it takes. Just promise me, when you come back,” Mingyu swallows and finally says, “will you marry me?”

Wonwoo nods with a breathy, “yes.” and jumps into Mingyu’s arms right after the younger slides the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly. It belongs there.

People clap and cheer at the newly engaged couple and Wonwoo cries into Mingyu’s chest as Mingyu holds him tight, crying into his hair and pressing a kiss against Wonwoo’s lips.

“I’ll wait for you.” Mingyu whispers shakily into Wonwoo’s lips who nods, hiccupping through his tears. “I love you so much.”

Wonwoo laughs. “I love you too.”

It’s three-fifty and Wonwoo’s flight leaves in ten minutes. “I’ll come back to you as soon as I can.” Wonwoo whispers and Mingyu nods, knocking their foreheads together and wishing they’d stay like this forever. “I have to go now.”

“See you again soon.” Mingyu says reluctantly and Wonwoo laughs.

“The next time you see me,” Wonwoo gives one last kiss to Mingyu’s lips and slides his hand down Mingyu’s face. “I’ll be walking down that aisle.”

And with that he parts to enter the flight zone, smiling at Mingyu on the other side and Mingyu watches as Wonwoo waves his hand, the ring on his finger shining brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> god i knew this was a bad idea to start and finish during finals week  
> but OH WELL  
> hope you all enjoyed and please leave lots of comments!  
> Thank you!


End file.
